The Fox and The Hawk
by neverlandsfirstlostgirl
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke sealed away Kaguya and now Sasuke is back at the village. Naruto is announced as the Sixth Hokage and managed to imprisons Sasuke instead of executing him. Naruto visits him everyday, and Sasuke begins to realize the impact Naruto has on him. But what happens when Naruto leaves on a mission and he doesn't come back for almost a week? NaruSasuNaru. Eventual yaoi.
1. Naruto Is The Only One

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, well this is a new fan fiction I've been thinking about for a while, this one won't be updated as often as my NaruHina fan fiction Someone To Call Home. Because you know I'm working on that fan fic at the same time I'm working on this one and I still have lots of things to think about for this fan fic but I wrote this last night and was really excited to put it up to hear what you guys think!**

**-S-**

* * *

Naruto whispers to Sasuke his plan of using a jutsu he's developed in secret. Sasuke had is doubts, "Whatever dobe, I don't expect it to work but we have to try anything at this point." Naruto nodded, "Reverse Sexy Harem Jutsu!" Kaguya was distracted by the more than attractive men surrounding her, her nose started bleeding. She started bleeding even more when Naruto kicked her into a wall. She was kicked so hard that she was stuck in the wall and in that instant Naruto and Sasuke joined hands and sealed Kaguya away. Two weeks since then Sasuke was held in a prison cell, even after taking part in saving the ninja war, his crimes from the past could not be overlooked. But Tsunade had convinced the council and the other Hokage that because she was retiring soon the date of Sasuke Uchiha should not be up to her, but up to the Sixth Hokage. Everyone was afraid because they knew who Tsunade had in mind for the Sixth Hokage, and they thought he'd play favorites, but she had assured then that even Naruto knows he couldn't do that. A month after that Naruto Uzumaki was appointed the Sixth Hokage, the youngest Hokage of the six at age 17, and just like Tsunade said Naruto did not release Sasuke. He kept him imprisoned but in a more comfortable place.

It's the first day of Sasuke's new imprisonment restrictions. The cell or rather room was very close to the Hokage's Office, it was a room that served as a kitchen and living room as well, and a separate space for the bathroom. It was more like a very small apartment then a jail cell but the windows were barred, the walls were chakra enhanced, there was only on way out and there was a formula above the front door so that Naruto could stop him if he ever tried to escape. The apartment/cell was completely furnished from a bed to kitchen utensils. They had supplied him with plenty of hygiene and food supplies. They even gave him a TV with all the latest DVD releases. Sasuke appreciated all the thought Naruto put into making sure that he was comfortable. "But why was he doing this? After all the hell I've put him through! I wouldn't mind if he would have thrown me in a hole and completely forgot about after all the things I did, but he didn't. Why is he being so nice to me?"

As Sasuke drowned in his thought he didn't even notice that someone was knocking on his door, until they yelled, "Teme! Here I am trying to talk to you and you're ignoring me!" Sasuke frowned at at the ruckus Naruto was making, "What do you want dobe?" Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his neck and avoided eye contact, "I just wanted to know if you were okay and had everything you needed." Sasuke nodded, "Yeah the clothes are fine, I'm just thankful that none of them are orange." Naruto blushed just a tiny bit, "Well Sakura bought the clothes for you, I just kind of paid for them." Sasuke scowled, "Did up pay for everything? Why didn't you take it out of my savings?" Naruto's face turned into a serious expression, "Well of course I'm the Hokage, and I'm the one who chose to move you to a more comfortable environment. I need to be responsible for my actions, as the Hokage, and that means paying for everything that was in this room." Naruto suddenly turned bright and cheerful again, "Hey if you're ever running low or need anything just tell me and I'll get it for ya! Hey! Are you gunna invite me inside or not Teme!"

Sasuke smiled, he liked seeing Naruto being his usual laid back self and not serious. Being serious was his thing, and he needed someone to balance the scale. Naruto went back to being serious, "Sasuke don't forget that no one else beside me is allowed to visit you." Naruto flickered back to cheerful, "But don't worry! If you're good then I can convince the council to let you have visitors and then you and Sakura can spend lots of time together. But no staying the nights especially because I've made it my mission to visit you every day and the thought of that gives me the creeps!" Sasuke looked at Naruto with a questioned look, "I thought you liked Sakura, Naruto. Weren't you completely head over heels for her?" Naruto avoided eye contact again, "The truth is, I never liked Sakura, not really, only as a sister. I just pretended to like her to cover up my real feelings."

Naruto's big blue eyes looked vulnerable, like if he was selling off a piece of his soul. For some reason Sasuke felt relieved when he heard Naruto never liked Sakura, whether it was because he liked Sakura or not, he didn't know yet. Before Sasuke could ask more question Naruto got up and stretched, he spoke as he walked to the doorway, "Well I've got more paperwork to do today. Man, you wouldn't believe how much paperwork I have every day! I practically live in that office! Maybe I should get a bed installed in there for when I'm really tired." Naruto stopped before he left, "Or maybe I could just sleep in here! Good night teme!" Naruto left and didn't let Sasuke slip in a single word, it was almost as if he was embarrassed.

Naruto came back the next day around lunch time. "Hey Sasuke, are you going to keep the Hokage waiting or what!" Sasuke got up from the couch and sarcastically said as he opened the door, "Of course not Sir Hokage, your company is considered an honor." Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, who knew you could be so cheeky Sasuke." Naruto teased before sitting on the couch, "Anyways I was wondering if you've eaten lunch yet maybe I can cook us up something." Sasuke stared at Naruto suspiciously, "You can cook?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You can't? I know I eat ramen almost every day but even I get tired of it sometimes. Then again you've probably been taken care of by people from the village forever, they stopped making me food the minute I learned how to use a microwave. So, I had to learn how to make food on my own, I'm actually pretty good at it but I don't see the point of making a mess when your only cooking for one. But there's two of us, so I wouldn't really mind!" It was true, until the moment Sasuke left the village there was always home made food for him ready, he could just stick it in the microwave to reheat it. He didn't think about it of the time, but both he and Naruto were orphans and taken care of by the village. Naruto was barley given what we was needed to stay alive while Sasuke always had plenty.

This just raised more questions in his head of why Naruto didn't hate him. But he didn't have the guts or the right to ask Naruto that now, considering all Naruto's spent on him already. Sasuke just looked at Naruto and for some reason the picture of Naruto cooking something for him made his stomach warm, "Okay, fine dobe. But it better be good, or I'm kicking your ass out of here." Naruto let out a hearty laugh, "Alright, I'll make you a deal teme, if whatever I make is better than anything you've tasted before, you have to let me sleep here once in a while!" Sasuke smirked, he was sure it was a losing bet, "Alright dobe, but don't you have a nice big house somewhere?" Naruto scratched his head, "Well yeah, but it's like I don't even live there. I come into the office early in the morning and I leave like around 1 or 2 in the morning. Then I have to waste ten minutes of what I would of spent sleeping to get to my house!" Sasuke smirked, for some reason having the dobe sleep with him sometimes comforted him, but just because of that he wasn't going to let the dobe win or tell him, he had to earn it.

Naruto went into the kitchen and made him and Sasuke some Kansai-Style Sukiyaki, while Sasuke watched tv. Naruto finished making the Sukiyaki and smiled brightly as he set the meal on the table, "Sasuke! Foods ready!" Sasuke went over to the small dinner table he has and say the steam coming from the Sukiyaki, the smell was inviting also. Sasuke didn't realize that he was just standing by the table smelling the food until out of the corner of his eye he saw Naruto smirk. "Well teme are you just going to sit there smelling the food or are you going to eat it." Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the image of Naruto in a black apron, tight orange shirt, and low wasted dark blue pants. Naruto saw how Sasuke was eyeing him, so he quickly sat down. Sasuke scowled when Naruto sat down, because he couldn't stare at him when he was sitting down. Then again why did he want to stare at him? Sasuke sat down and took a bite of the food, then he took another one, and another one, without saying anything. He didn't know if it was because he's been eating crap prison food or because the food itself was actually really tasty.

Naruto just stared at Sasuke while he was eating his meal and was interrupted when Sasuke handed him the plate, "Can I have more?" Naruto laughed and took the plate in his hand, "Looks like I win this bet teme. By the way you should get a haircut your duck butt is too long and doesn't look that much like a duck but anymore." As Sasuke was eating his second serving he grumbled, "Shut up dobe. Anyways I was think about letting my hair grow." Naruto got up from the table washed his hands before he took his Hokage Cloak from the coat rack. Sasuke just stared at him the entire time, "Where do you think you're going dobe?" Naruto had his hand on the door knob and teasingly said, "What are you going to miss me?" Sasuke faced away from Naruto when he felt heat rise to his cheeks. Why was Naruto making him blush? Naruto sighed when Sasuke didn't say anything, "I've got missions to assign and paperwork to sign. I'll stop by tomorrow, see ya Sasuke."

Sasuke was left alone in his apartment/cell, which was good because he had a lot of things to think about. "Why didn't I want Naruto to go? Why was I reluctant to let him leave? Why was I staring at him like that? Why was I blushing? What the fuck is going on!"


	2. Sasuke Is Second

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for the story alert bookworm9091, Sayuri36ani, Haruka Uzumaki21, izzyrawr, JuliaT-chan, and SM2TM. Thank you Haruka Uzumaki21 and JuliaT-chan for for the reviews. Thank you for a third time Haruka Uzumaki21 for the author alerts! **

**-S-**

* * *

It was almost 1 in the morning when Naruto came into Sasuke's apartment-cell. Naruto was tired from all the work he had to do that day. Sasuke was sitting on the couch when Naruto laid down and put his head on Sasuke's lap. "Dobe, who do you think you are coming into my room in the middle of the night and laying on my lap." All thought Sasuke wouldn't admit it he was actually waiting for Naruto to come. Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke's face above his, he started blushing, which it was too dark to tip Sasuke off, and immediately got up. Naruto was still blushing fiercely, "S-Sorry Sasuke, I didn't realize you were still awake. I was going to crash here a bit before I went back to work." Sasuke didn't notice before, but with the TV lighting only Naruto's face, he noticed the bags under his eyes.

He felt worried for Naruto's health, he was surprised that Naruto was even functioning at this point. Sasuke sighed loudly a pushed Naruto's head back on to his lap, "S-Sasuke!" Naruto started blushing but again Sasuke didn't notice, "Just shut up dobe and go to sleep." Naruto took the opportunity and positioned himself into a more comfortable position. Within minutes Naruto was dead asleep on Sasuke's lap and Sasuke couldn't help but notice how peacefully he slept. The 17-year-old Hokage looked like a 12-year-old Naruto from the Land of Waves. Sasuke couldn't help but remember how he was staring at Naruto sleeping when they were on that mission. Why he was staring at him? He didn't know then. Why is he staring at him now? He still doesn't know.

However, Sasuke does know that the feeling he had then is what he is feeling now. The urge to run his fingers through Naruto's hair and trace the whisker marks Naruto has on his face. Sasuke was arguing with himself, 'Maybe I should just run my hands through this hair only. Should I? But, what if he notices? No, he wouldn't, the dobe is completely knocked out. And if he doesn't notice I could just say that I was trying to go to my bed. Yeah that sounds like a good excuse.' Sasuke took a deep breath and carefully let his hands slip throughout Naruto's bright yellow hair. Sasuke blushed when he felt Naruto cuddle into his stomach, moaning just a bit. 'What the fuck does that dobe think he's doing? Why do my cheeks feel hot?' Sasuke didn't notice that he stopped running his fingers through Naruto's hair 'til Naruto grumbled, "Feels good, more." Sasuke continued to run his fingers through Naruto's hair, 'Stupid dobe, I don't know what you're doing to me, but I'll figure it out.' Then Sasuke drifted off to sleep himself.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he didn't wake up to a ceiling, he opened his eyes to a dark blue cloth in front of his face. He carefully turned around to see Sasuke asleep sitting up on the couch, 'Damn that looks uncomfortable.' Naruto started blushing when he felt a warm hands in his hair, 'Stupid teme, he probably doesn't even know what he's doing.' Naruto carefully got up, opened the covers of Sasuke's bed and positioned the pillows in a more comfortable position. He went back to where Sasuke was, picked him up bridal style, and carefully placed him on the bed. He tucked Sasuke in, and couldn't fight the urge to kiss the pale raven. So Naruto lightly kissed Sasuke on the forehead, just as Naruto was about to leave. He heard Sasuke instantly relax and Naruto blushed but then just shook his head, 'I've got to stop it isn't fair to him.' Naruto went home to take a shower before he had to go to a meeting with the council.

Sasuke later woke up to the smell of breakfast, he looked over to the kitchen. The light washed in from the kitchen window bathing Naruto in the sun, making him illuminate like a God. The white shirt Naruto was wearing turned see-through because of the sun and you could see his abs as clear as day. Sasuke licked his lip, and was startled when Naruto spoke. "Are you just going to lay there teme or are you going to wake up and eat so food!" Sasuke got up from his bead and joined Naruto for breakfast. "Well I'm not going to be able to visit you for a while, there's going to be ANBU guards nearby and I've given Sakura permission to visit you. She's the only one though, no one else is allowed to visit." Sasuke eyebrow arched, "Hn and where are you going?" Naruto blushed, "W-Well I'm taking some vacation time so." Sasuke scoffed, "So you're going on a weekend getaway with your lover or something?" Naruto blushed even more so Sasuke continued, "Is it Hinata? Or maybe Ino? There's also Ten Ten and that girl from the sand." Naruto almost fell out of his chair from laughing, when he calmed down he spoke, "Shikamaru and Temari are inseparable. Ten Ten, well Neji's death hit her harder then she'd admit. Ino and Chouji only started dating recently. And I did go out with Hinata for a little but she broke up with me, because I didn't have time to see her. But I think Kiba has been wanting to ask her out for a while now. But you're right it is someone from the sand." Sasuke looked confused, "The only ones I can think of is Kankuro and Gaara but that would mean." Naruto cut him off, "That I'm bi, well yeah it does. My boyfriend is Gaara, and don't worry about me falling in love with you or anything. How could someone as awesome as me fall in love with a teme like you?"

Sasuke knew Naruto was just teasing him but the fact that Gaara was more important than him in Sasuke's life really through him off. Didn't Naruto say that it was his mission to visit him every day? And now he's leaving who knows how long for Gaara? Sasuke voice sounded rough, "How long have you been together?" "Not very long, but I really like Gaara so I'm pretty happy right now!" Naruto's cheery response made his heart crack which he heard in his ears and his face burn in anger or jealousy, he didn't know. Naruto got up from the table and swung his cloak behind him. He went up to Sasuke and for a second Sasuke thought he was going to kiss him, but he didn't. Naruto's forehead was against Sasuke's and his voice was hoarse, "You're a little warm Sasuke, you should have Sakura check out if you have a fever or something." Sasuke was about to push into Naruto to kiss him, before he pulled away. Naruto left the room and he was left alone with more questions than ever.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter is much shorter then the first one and about Gaara and Naruto I know it's a little random. But a read a one-shot of SasuNaru and Gaara was flirting a bit with Naruto and I decided that I really really liked the concept of Gaara x Naruto. Don't ask me why, but I do, however this is a NaruSasuNaru fan fiction. So I'mm going to have the break them up eventually :'( Oh whale, that's a writers life for ya, maybe I'll write a Gaara x Naruto fan fiction next xD I had to rewrte this chapter because they were already making out by the end of it and it was going by too fast xD Let me know what you think!**

**-S-**


	3. Gaara Is First

Naruto arrived at the small vacation home late in the afternoon where he was to meet up with _him _there, the one who Naruto cared the most about, Gaara. Naruto could remember fairly well the day they had connected, in more ways than one.

**~-Weeks Earlier-~**

It was a few days after Naruto had been officially announced as the Rokudaime Hokage and Hinata had ended their short relationship, Gaara and his family had come to the Leaf to celebrate so they were still in town. Naruto was happy beyond happy the day of the celebration, but in the depths of his mind something was bothering him. Because that person wasn't there, the one he had spent so many years searching for couldn't attend, as he was currently imprisoned. No one else but Gaara had noticed the few times Naruto's mask slipped during the celebration, naturally he was worried about the boy who had saved him and decided to stay. The yellow haired boy that Gaara seemed to miss more and more every time they parted. After the celebration at first Gaara just soaked in the attention Naruto gave to him, but once he saw the mask slip while he was eating ramen, he decided to get to the bottom of Naruto's pain. Because it hurt Gaara to see Naruto look lonely, the look Gaara knew so well when he was suicidal and insane.

"Naruto."

"What?"

"Are you as happy as you're showing?"

"Of course I am Gaara! Why wouldn't I be, I'm the Hokage now, I've finally accomplished my dream!"

Gaara heard Naruto's strained voice and winced inwardly at the fact that the blonde had lied straight to his face. He also felt his heart break a bit when he realized what he was going to have to admit to himself, and make the blonde see.

"It's Sasuke right? You love him, don't you?"

"I wouldn't call it love, but ever since he came back I did notice of how _differently_ I've been looking at him. Not that I see him often, only once a week, but I don't actually talk to him, we just sit there and say nothing. I guess at first I was chasing him because he was my friend but after the years passed by, I was doing it more for myself then for him. Because it felt so _wrong _not having him in my life. I didn't know about my feelings for him until I saw him at the war grounds and realized I was a little _too_ happy. But I know for sure that I don't love the bastard, I just like him more then I should."

Gaara puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiles. It never got Naruto's attention before but no he noticed just how handsome Gaara looked when he smiled, and it seemed that Gaara only really smiled around him. Meanwhile the Rokudaime Hokage was realizing this the Kazekage was fighting his own mental battle of whether he should tell the blonde how he felt or not.

"Naruto, I know this isn't the best time but I have to tell you that I like you Naruto, more than I should. I know of your feeling for Sasuke and even though it hurts mine, I am your friend first so I will help you and Sasuke get together."

Gaara had just confessed his feeling to Naruto and there Naruto was gaping like an idiot. A wave of feelings Naruto had never felt towards Gaara before hit him hard. Don't automatically assume things, it was a revelation of his love for Gaara, but it was a new blossoming feeling rooted in his stomach that could turn into something more if it was nurtured.

"Gaara, would you like to go to the movies with me tomorrow?"

Gaara's stomach turned, was Naruto asking him out on a date? Well he certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Naruto, I refuse to be your rebound, but if you are completely certain about this then I'll go."

Now let's get this straight Naruto isn't and never will think Gaara as the rebound boy, because first of all how can he be the rebound boy is him and Sasuke have never gone out. Sure, he and Hinata had just broken up and he did like her, but not enough to be moping around or anything. Naruto is and was honestly just curious to if he and Gaara could work this out because although they lived similar childhoods they were indeed very different.

**~-Present-~**

Gaara arrived and he couldn't help but smile when he saw Naruto waiting for him in front of the house. Naruto's chest swelled, _god did he miss Gaara_. Naruto pulled him into a hug and crashed his lips into Gaara's, they've kissed before, many, many times before. But never in public, since they were both one of the great Five Kages and had to make sure this relationship was going somewhere before they announced it. However, no one was around at the moment because this house was on a private land so neither of them cared.

The kiss was anything but passionate and caused the both to gasp for air when they finally relinquished each other's lips. They were both tired from traveling so they decided to just be lazy and sleep throughout the day, enjoying their short time together.

Meanwhile Sasuke was in Konoha, feeling just a bit angry at the thought that Naruto was currently with Gaara and not him. He was still fighting with himself over why he was being so bothered by it, but it just brought out more question that couldn't or that he refused to answer properly. He was disturbed by his thoughts when a weak sound came from where his door was. He opened the door to show a pink-haired kunoichi standing on the opposite side from him. She looked the same as she did during the war except that her hair was a little longer and she looked happier, for a reason that wasn't seeing Sasuke. Sasuke noticed that she was wearing a bit of make-up and that she was wearing a dress.

"Hey Sakura, you look nice?"

"Thanks I just came back from a date."

Sakura looked genuinely happy and didn't seem to be saying that just to try to get Sasuke jealous, _about time she got over him._

"That's great Sakura. How'd it go?"

"I'll tell you that while I make you dinner." Sakura tied the apron around her dress and talked while she cooked whatever she decided to cook. "It was a wonderful date, Lee took me out to a really nice restaurant and he wasn't wearing the _horrible_ green spandex suit so he looked handsome. I'm surprised you asked how it went Sasuke maybe spending those few days with Naruto changed you a bit. Speaking of which Naruto surprised me when he said you couldn't cook, but I promised him that while he was gone I would teach you some things."

"Hn. Where'd he go anyways?"

"He went to a vacation house that Gaara and his family have owned for years that nearby the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind. Speaking of Naruto and Gaara, if you saw them you'd see that they are the cutest couple, believe me I didn't think they would work out at first but they seem to be doing pretty well. Only you, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, and I know about this relationship so we've got to make sure that their whereabouts are completely unknown. That and they could be in danger if anyone with dark intentions found out, I mean I'm sure they can take care of themselves but we don't need any of the Kages in the hospital. Imagined if they got married! The relationship between Konoha and Suna would be stronger than ever."

Sakura proceeded to talk about all these different things and seemed oblivious to the glares, and growls Sasuke would direct at her whenever she talked about Gaara and Naruto. Sasuke was more than relieved when Sakura left, he didn't think he could handle hearing Sakura talk about how great Gaara and Naruto are together and how this could benefit them greatly. Sasuke sat on his bed again watching TV without really watching it while his mind went through the questions he kept asking himself.

_Why am I mad?_

He didn't know.

_Why do I feel sort of empty?_

He doesn't know.

_Why do I feel lonely?_

He can't come up with an answer.

_Why do I care who or where?_

I don't care.

Okay, he's admit that was a lie. Now Sasuke is lying to himself, he's still denying the feelings he held towards Naruto. But that's okay because in due time he will have to stop denying and admit it to himself and then to Naruto. But for now he was going to sleep, and sleep, until the next day came in and today is just another yesterday.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for the author and story alerts, if it's not to much trouble I'd love it if you guys wrote a review for me. I decided that I'm actually going to respond to my review so let me respond to the two I have currently:**

**JuliaT-chan:**

**Aww thank you! I've barley started this story so I don't know exactly how I want it to to go about but I'm glad you like it so far.**

**Haruka Uzumaki21:**

**Thank you! I'm sorry if you can't read it all that well I desperately need an editor xD**

**-S-**


	4. Passion and Paperwork

Gaara woke up the next morning to the smell of food, god did he love Naruto's cooking. He appeared behind Naruto, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him behind the ear. Then the shadow clone disappeared, a voice spoke behind Gaara.

"If you're looking for some sugar all you have to do is turn around."

Gaara turned around to see Naruto drinking some tea with a newspaper in front of him, he blushed.

"N-Naruto why do you have to use your shadow clones for everything!"

Naruto walked up to Gaara came close to him, reached his arms behind to move the food to keep it from burning. Naruto was so close that Gaara was the one burning red.

"Gaara your almost as red as you hair!"

"Be quiet Naruto!"

"Then shut me up."

Gaara leaned in and kissed Naruto, it took them both by surprise because Naruto is always the one to kiss Gaara. But it was a nice surprise, and Naruto let Gaara explore his mouth with his soft tongue. Gaara was a bit hesitant at first but once he heard the encouraging moans from Naruto he found himself not being able to stop. They were in the middle of a heated make out session when Naruto broke it off to save the food from burning.

"That was a close one, the food was about to start burning."

Gaara sat down with his usual expressionless face, "Yes a close one indeed, and now let's eat?"

Naruto thought about Gaara's choice of words, '_Does he mean that?' _As if Gaara was reading his mine he slightly nodded his head and Gaara and Naruto both blushed to their necks. They sat and ate in a slightly uncomfortable silence while the both read the newspaper to keep each other from seeing their uncontrollable blush.

"I'm going into town a bit to get some supplies for the rest of the week, don't burn down the house while I'm gone."

Naruto laughed and then saluted at Gaara, "Yes sir!"

Before Gaara walked out the door he gave Naruto a big smooch on the lips, leaving them both blazing red. Naruto immediately began fixing up the house, he wanted to make sure that his first time with Gaara was special. Because Gaara was special to him, a long time ago Naruto would have imagined having a time like this with Sasuke, but Sasuke was farthest from his mind. Naruto used to be able to look into a crowd and have his eyes land in the rave but instead now they landed on the bright red ex-jinchuriki.

~-**There's some steamy shit in here but for the actual ****_intimate_**** stuff that's not so much described**-~

Gaara came back 3 hours later and dropped the bags on the floor when he saw the romantic setting Naruto had set up for them both. Naruto just let Gaara stand their dumbfounded as he put away the supplies Gaara brought. Gaara stood there for a good five minutes before he walked up to Naruto and crashed their lips together. They somehow made their way to the bedroom while their lips stayed in contact.

Gaara pushed Naruto on the bed and made a trail of kisses down his neck, while Naruto bit back a moan. Naruto was okay with Gaara being on top, knowing that Gaara knew what to do more than he did. Gaara wanted to hear Naruto's voice so he licked Naruto's ear and gave him small love bites from Naruto's collar bone to his neck. Naruto bit his tongue to keep a girly moan from escaping his lips. Trying to make Naruto moan, Gaara slipped off Naruto's shirt and tweaked the pink buds on his chest then sucked on one lightly, hearing Naruto's escaped moan, he moved on to the next one to give it the same treatment.

Naruto was frustrated that Gaara was still fully clothed so he unbutton his shit and Gaara helped him take it off. Gaara and Naruto rubbed their erections repeatedly together as they kissed and allowed their hands to explore each other's nooks and crannies. Gaara's hands made their way down to Naruto's pants, with a slight nod that Naruto gave him for confirmation, he left Naruto in only his boxers. Naruto did that same and they proceeded to do what lovers do with Gaara on top and Naruto couldn't complain in between moans and gasps, not like he wanted too.

Over at Konoha, Sasuke woke up to hear banging on the door and sluggishly opened to door to see the Godaime Hokage in front of him. Sasuke had to rub his eyes to make sure he was awake and double check that he was seeing what he was seeing.

"Lady Hokage… What are you doing here?"

Tsunade said nothing and just pulled him by the ear to Naruto's Office, chibi Sasuke was ranting about abuse and what the hell was she doing as she dragged him. She pushed him on to the chair and sat down on Naruto's desk. Sasuke looked around and saw the piles of paper that was all around the room.

"Listen here you Uchiha brat, you're alive because Naruto happens to care a lot for you're sorry ass so better be damn thankful."

"I am grateful."

Tsunade smirked, "Good that's what I want to here. Now, because Naruto left on a short vacation somewhere with his boyfriend he spent lots of nights and days to fill out as much paperwork as he could so there wouldn't be much for me to handle."

Sasuke cut her off, "Wait you know about Naruto and Gaara?"

"Of course I do, I'm practically the kid's mother, and I give him advice on each one of his relationships. I know you wouldn't believe it but Naruto had to come to me about 5 times already about Gaara, who would have thought the Kazekage was so emotional! Anyways even though he managed to do three months of paper work on about of month we still have tons left to do!"

Sasuke nonchalantly said, "Are they the one's you haven't done?"

Tsunade hit Sasuke on the head, "Shut-up Uchiha brat!" She cleared her throat, "Anyways me and the council have decided that if you manage to complete all this paperwork by the time Naruto comes back while I assign missions then your restrictions will be…what's the word…loosened?"

"Loosened?"

"Well the agreement was that if you handle this paperwork before Naruto came back then you will be able to walk around in town. However that's only if you are by Naruto's side, so you're going to have to work as Naruto's personal guard as an ANBU. The only time you and Naruto will ever be apart will be when you are dismissed to your room and when Naruto goes on vacation."

Sasuke thought for a while, if he did this he could spend more time with Naruto, and if he spent more time with Naruto he could figure out exactly what Naruto is doing to him. He could find the answers to all his questions, so Sasuke nodded in agreement and spent the rest of the day in the office doing endless paperwork. While Gaara and Naruto spent all day in bed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Here is my fourth chapter. I want to thank the people who read my Someone To Call Home fan fiction and are now reading this fan fiction. You guys are great. I have to tell you that after a week or two my fan fictions won't be updated as recently because I still have to do my AP assignments. (Procrasination is a bitch and I'll be honest I haven't even started. I just barley ordered the books I need.) Also sadly school is going to start in 3-4 weeks, sadly. But i will finish both of my on going fan fictions and do plan to write more when I get inspiration.** **Oh yeah, did you guys notice my chapter have less mistake now? I've actually been checking but I hate doing it, I'm in desperate need of someone who will check for me.**

**-S-**


	5. Hurt and Fear

**Author's Note:**

**I'm not going to be posting chapters very often because I have to do my AP Summer Assignment. God, summer homework is the worse. Anyways thanks for the story and auhtor alerts you guys are the best. Reviews:**

**izzyrawr:**

**I know I feel terrible believe it! But it is a NaruSasuNaru story soooooo, they are going to have to break up eventually. But it will work out with the least amount of heartbreak that I could possibly imagine. I'm glad you like this story and I hope you stick around.**

**LouiseUchiha:**

**Narusasu will happen, eventually. I just wanna torture them and you for a bit muhahahaa.**

**LouiseUchiha:**

**Don't hate on my baby Gaara, it's not his fault! It's kind of Naruto's, just sayin'. Then againit's mines to xD**

**LouiseUchiha:**

**I know poor Sasuke. And yeah he's tots the uke, sorry but that's how I imagine it xD**

**Hoytti:**

**That's a great idea! Maybe I will do that... Hmm... I'll think about it...**

* * *

On the third day of their vacation Naruto and Gaara were outside on the training grounds. They were sparring with each, going all out on their taijutsu. Naruto was in his orange sweat pants, a white t-shirt that hugged his muscular body and his sandals. Gaara was wearing black sweat pants, his ninja sandals, and a fish net tank.

They were drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Of course Naruto has the power of the nine tails but he and Gaara decided that would technically be cheating since Gaara no longer has Sukaku. Naruto kicked Gaara in the gut but Gaara instead grabbed his leg and flipped him. Naruto swung his other head around to hit Gaara but he ducked quickly. Gaara swung his leg underneath so that Gaara would fall on the floor. When Gaara fell Naruto tackled him so he would fall on top, Naruto was hovering over Gaara with a smirk.

"I win."

"Of course you won, you have the stamina of a four-year-old."

While Naruto was laughing at Gaara's comment Gaara managed to flip Naruto over. Both of them started blushing when memories of the night before came flooding back. Naruto looked away and whispered something that Gaara couldn't really hear.

"What?"

Naruto got up and looked away, the blush growing down to his neck.

"I said that I-I love you."

Gaara just looked at him with wide eyes, and a slight blush on his face. Gaara had heard those words before from his sister, his father, and his brother. He knew that his mother would have said those words to him if she was alive. But hearing it from Naruto with a whole different meaning behind him, scared him a bit. He knew that they had to love each other in a way to do all that they did last night but with it out in the form of words it just sounded so much more serious.

Gaara had these so-called "love bites" that Temari had told him about and he thanked her at the time for being in love. Because it made him really happy to see how much Shikamaru and Temari loved each other. But now he isn't so much happy, but more scared than anything else. He needed to talk to someone, usually he'd talk to Temari but Temari was in Suna with Shikamaru while Gaara was on his vacation. Maybe if he left now he could make it by the morning tomorrow and talk to her.

All this time while Gaara was lost in his own thoughts Naruto was freaking out because Gaara had said nothing. Naruto was about to tell Gaara he didn't have to say anything if he didn't want to and if he wasn't ready but then Gaara just ran. Naruto sat in shock and couldn't move at all, he didn't even move when he heard the door shut ten minutes later. He moved much later it was the middle of the day and his heart hurt, it hurt so much. He didn't want to stay there anymore so he left to Konoha, their vacation came to a short end and their relationship left undefined.

In the late afternoon you could see a blond and a red head running in opposite directions.

**~-The Next Day In Suna-~**

Gaara busted through the gates of Suna and everyone was surprised to see the Kazekage there. They were told that he'd be gone for the week, they all said Hi and welcomed him back as he passed by. He said Hello back but they could tell that he was looking for some specific. Gaara walked into his office and there was Shikamaru and Temari sitting on opposite sides of the room doing paperwork. Temari looked up when Gaara came in when his eyes met hers he started crying. Temari looked so frightened she had never seen her brother crying since he was a baby and now the rivers were flowing down his face that she could feel anger towards the only person she could think to blame, Naruto. Shikamaru was also shocked, to see the Kazekage burst into tears like a 5-year-old was enough to shock anyone. Temari went up and hugged her little brother. She glared at Shikamaru and he knew that she was curing at his Hokage for doing whatever he did.

Once Temari managed to get Gaara calmed down and sitting in his chair, she brought him some tea. Gaara's face was a mess and his eyes were bloodshot from all the crying, but he finally had the emotional strength to talk. Temari cleared her voice.

"What happened Gaara?

Gaara's voice was hoarse, "Naruto told me he loved me."

Shikamaru and Temari both looked at each other in a state of shock, however they both had the same question Shikamaru let her do all the talking.

"Then how is that a problem Gaara?"

"I've heard those words from you, Kankuro, father, and I'm sure mother would of said them every day but when Naruto said it, it just sounded so much more serious. I was more scared then happy and I don't think that's how it should be."

Shikamaru and Temari could completely understand why Gaara was scared, it's been six months and the still haven't said those three words to each other. Although, the both knew how each other felt they just couldn't bring themselves to say anything. Those three words could cure and hurt a heart.

Kankuro came into the room and once he saw Gaara's eyes his face broke into a scowl.

"That nine-tailed bastard I'm going to k-"

Before he could leave or say anything more, Shikamaru made him shut up with his shadow jutsu.

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to speak any further or I will have to take action if I hear someone threaten my Hokage."

Temari nodded at Shikamaru's action, he was after all the Hokage's advisor and an ANBU, and so she understood. Shikamaru took the shadow off of Kankuro's mouth while Temari briefed him on what happened.

Kankuro was confused, "Then what's the problem and wait… Did you leave right after he told you he loved you?"

Neither Temari nor Shikamaru had thought to ask him that, so they were curious to hear the answer.

"Well I sat there for a little thinking then, I ran."

Shikamaru shook his head and face palmed which made Kankuro do the same thing, when Shikamaru realized this he released the jutsu. Temari just looked at her brother with pity. Gaara noticed all their disapproving nods so he just questioned them.

"What's wrong?

"Oh Gaara."

"This is going to be troublesome."

Temari sighed, "Gaara you hurt Naruto by leaving and not saying anything. Your relationship is practically undefined and how much do you want to bet that Naruto went back to Konoha?" Temari took Gaara's hand and ooked him right in the eyes, "Gaara you made everything worse by leaving."

Shikamaru was preparing to leave, "Well if Naruto really is coming back to Konoha, like I'm sure he is, then I better be on my way." And if a blink of an eye he was gone.

Gaara's mind was spinning he had to fix this. Naruto was very special to him, but he couldn't figure out how to fix it.


	6. Anger, Pity, and Love

**~-Same Day in Konoha-~**

Naruto went through the gates and everyone was overjoyed that their Hokage had come back from his vacation early. They knew they were being selfish, not wanting him to take vacations, but the village wasn't as sunny and they didn't feel as safe without him around. However he did seem a bit off, he seemed sad, but of course none of the villagers pointed it out.

However, when he arrived at the Hokage Tower that was a completely different story. Sakura, Shikamaru, and even Kiba had tried to ask him what was wrong but he would interrupt them and say, "Hello, nice day today, sorry to leave so quickly but I've got paperwork to attend to."

He made his way quickly to his office and opened it just an inch when the tears started to stream down his face. The tears were clearly visible to the two people sitting in the room when he opened the door fully. But Naruto, who stood there trying to pull himself together for a bit before entering his office, didn't notice them one bit until he actually stepped foot into his office. When he did notice them he just gave them booth his signature goofy grin with dried tear stain causing Tsunade and Sasuke to wince at falseness.

Tsunade's blood boiled, she knew exactly who caused this, there were only two people who could cause Naruto to tear up and one of them has been with her the entire time. Tsunade punched the wall using the strength of her anger, which caused a hole leading to the next room. Sasuke furrowed his brows and glared so hard at the mental image of Gaara that he could have ended up exploding his own mind.

Naruto on the other hand simple sat on his desk with his hands under chin, "So what's Sasuke doing here anyway?"

Tsunade knew she should tell him, but she wanted to ask him about what happened first. She decided to tell him about what the elders decided first and then she would make him spill his guts out.

"Well the agreement was that if Sasuke handled this paperwork before you came back then he will be able to walk around in town. However that's only if he is by your side, so he's going to have to work as your personal guard as an ANBU. The only time he and you will ever be apart will be when you dismiss him his room and when you go on vacation."

Naruto nodded his head, "Well that seems fair, most of these papers were from way when you were about to retire Old Lady."

Tsunade bashed him on the head, "Don't call me that brat!"

Naruto was rubbing his head with tears of pain at the corner of his eyes, "Oh come on Grandma Tsunade I'm the Hokage now, what would the people think if they saw their Rokudaime Hokage being beaten by the Godaime Hokage. They'll start questioning my authority."

Tsunade sighed, the brat was right, that's why they had forced Sakura to stop hitting Naruto a month or so ago. Sasuke was just sitting back, continuing to do the paperwork and listening closely to their conversation.

"Now brat, what happened between you and Gaara."

Naruto turned his chair so that he would face away from her.

"Nothing much, we met there, spent the night together, I told him I loved him, and he booked it to Suna without even saying anything."

When Sasuke had heard that Naruto told Gaara that he loved him, the tip of his pencil broke, in a very dramatic way. That caught Tsunade's attention and cause her to give Sasuke a questioning look who wasn't facing her. Naruto, however was lost in thought and didn't pay any attention to the slightly depressed and curious auroras that were spreading across the room.

Naruto turned back around to face both Tsunade and Sasuke, "That's all that happened. I don't know where we stand or if he'll speak to me, but I do know that I want to get back to work. Tsundae, tell the elders that I came home early, but Sasuke will still be meeting the end of his bargain and that the Chunnin Exams date has been determined, we just need the approval of the other villages."

Tsunade didn't particularly like taking orders from Naruto, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything so she just did as he was told. Sasuke felt guilty that he was actually sort of happy that Naruto's relationship with Gaara was left undefined, and that he would have some time alone with Naruto.

Once Tsunade left the room, Naruto cradled his head in her hands, he was so lost in his sadness that he didn't even notice Sasuke come up to him until Sasuke sat on Naruto's desk and place a hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke gulped, scared to say the words that might reveal too much for his liking, but he knew Naruto needed to hear them.

"Naruto, y-you are the light in everyone's darkness. You bring happiness to everyone you know, you change them without even trying to. You have the power to bring together countries that have been at war with each other for a long time and have them fight side by side. Your cheerful personality, sunny hair, and cerulean eyes charm people, you have a big effect on people and you don't even realize it. W-What I'm trying to say is that if Gaara doesn't love or even hesitated just a bit, after the personality change he went through since he met you. Then he's a damn fool and you deserve way better than he could ever give you."

There, he did it. Sasuke, in his own way, told Naruto exactly what he thought of him.

Naruto looked in those pitch black eyes and realized that what Sasuke had just said, was exactly what he thought of him. The feelings Naruto buried deep within him were beginning to rise again, but he didn't try to fight it back.

Naruto placed his hand over Sasuke's, who was still on his shoulder, and snuggled into his arm. Sasuke blushed when he felt the affection that Naruto was handing to him. Naruto wasn't blushing, he was just thankful.

"Thank you Sasuke, I'm so glad you came back, ya know."

Sasuke hugged Naruto, so that Naruto's face was buried in his stomach. This time Naruto was blushing, but Sasuke was too, because Sasuke thought him hugging Naruto would be awkward. But it wasn't at all awkward, they felt perfect in each other's arms, like they belonged in each other's arms. Naruto felt the same, and he felt so guilty for that. He loved Gaara… right?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Finally, I got a chapter up. Take that AP English homework! Anyways thank you for being patient with me, unfortunately I don't know when the next chapter is going to be put up, maybe I will have time tomorrow in between homework. My other fan fiction A Tragic SasuNaru Tale, has been put on hold, because I decided I wanted it to be a one-shot instead and because of my homework I've barley managed to to put up a chapter here. I just wanted to let you guys know. Thank you my loves, enjoy this chapter, and I'm thinking that in about two months, when we get our laptop I'm going to be writing a new NaruHina fan fiction. **

**-S-**


	7. Decisions and Conflicts

Shikamaru had arrived 3 days later, he passed by the vacation home where Naruto and Gaara were. The house is sort of a half-way point since it's a day and a half away from both Konoha and Suna. Shikamaru reported in Naruto's office to let him know that he arrived.

"It's a good thing you finally arrived, I requested a meeting to talk about the Chunnin Exam with the other Kage. And you are my advisor, it would feel weird to go to the meeting without you ya know."

"God, for the Hokage, you can't do much without me, how troublesome."

"Hahahaa. You're the one who, during the war, said that I needed to live and become Hokage so you could stand by my side as my advisor."

"Man, I did say that didn't I, it be too much of a pain to actually remember the words I said, but I know it was something like that."

"Alright, well you can go and get prepared: Sasuke, Ino, you, Kiba, and I are leaving tomorrow."

"So the elders gave him a deal?"

"Yeah but he's not allowed to leave my side unless I dismiss him to his room or if I go on vacation."

"But there's only two guards allowed, why are you bringing along Kiba and Ino?"

"Because once we arrive there I'm dismissing Kiba and Ino to the reserved rooms, there is a situation with a village nearby where the meeting is being held, so he's going to be investigating."

"What kind of situation? What village?"

Naruto covered his mouth when he intertwined his hands in front of it.

"Last night there was some kidnappers sent from the Village Hidden in the Storms, apparently there are other villages who are seeking out the powers from our Head Clans to gain more power. The smaller ninja villages are afraid of the 5 Great Hidden Villages, since the alliance was renewed. They think that we will try to expand our territory and overcome their villages. Their first target was Hanabi and Hinata, they are trying to take their byakugan. We don't know who their next targets are going to be, and that's what Kiba is going to be investigating and Ino is going to be updating you mentally with her family's jutsu."

"Are they okay? Are you going to try to contact the head of the village?"

"Their fine, Hanabi and Hinata are more than capable of protecting themselves, also I sensed their objectives, which they had very well hidden until they arrived nearby the Hyuga Mansion. I was there in half a second, good thing I had every family place a flash formula above their doorways so that if they were in any trouble, I could arrive immediately. It sure came in handy in this situation, they were pretty determined though so I was forced to kill them.

After the meeting though, I will be returning the corpses to their village so that they could have a proper burial and I can apologize to their families. I will be going alone to the Village Hidden in the Storms, if I take you guys with me then they will just be suspicious, besides with Kurama, I'll be able to tell if somebody is preparing to kill me or not."

"That's a good strategy you came up with Naruto, looks like I'm rubbing off on you. But just to be safe Kiba, Sasuke, Ino, and I will be waiting for you at the main gate of the village, if there is an explosion of any kind we are going by your side immediately."

"Fine, Fine, dismissed."

Shikamaru left and the other three finished their work and also began preparing.

**~-Same Day in Suna-~**

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were walking out of the main gates of Suna. The past few days were hard for Gaara and he decided that he was only going to talk to Naruto in a formal matter, because he had things to work out. Temari knew that things between Gaara and Naruto would only get worse in Gaara kept Naruto waiting, but she also knew that Gaara needed time. Hopefully, Naruto knew too.

**~-The Kage Summit-~**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru entered the building were the Kage Summit was being held. Naruto was laughing and joking around with Sasuke when he entered the hall, everyone could hear him.

Gaara was sitting in his seat when he heard Naruto laughing on the other side. Naruto and Sasuke entered trying to get out the last of their laughs, while Shikamaru went to go greet Temari and Kankuro. But as soon as Naruto actually stepped through the doorway he held a completely serious expression, there was no way you could tell that just a few seconds ago, he looked like he was having the time of his life.

Gaara smiled a bit, did always love how Naruto could go from laughing to completely serious, and Sasuke was starting to love it too. However, when Gaara saw Sasuke admiring Naruto with a barley noticeable smile, he thought _Oh no_.

Naruto's eyes immediately landed on the red head Kazekage, he smiles a bit when he saw that Gaara was already looking at him. But Naruto didn't want any of the Kages to be suspicious of what they have, or _had_, he still wasn't sure.

Naruto physically shook his head to remove himself from _that_ kind of thinking. He looked at all the Kages and gave them a small smile, "Hello Mifune, Raikage, Tsuchikage, Kazekage, and Mizukage. Sorry I'm a bit late, but we had a bit of investigating to do." They all nodded at they understood what situation Konoha is in.

When Naruto sat on his seat and Sasuke gave a bow then went to his seat next to Shikamaru, Mifune started the meeting. Naruto spoke first.

"This meeting should be quick, I only called this meeting so that we could discuss the Chunnin Exam."

All the Kages nodded and they talked in deep details about the Chunnin Exam for about twenty minutes. The last thing to talk about was the attendance which Naruto spoke about first.

"In the previous years the only Kages who would attend the Chunnin at the leaf was the Hokage and the Kazekage, as we were allies. But now that we are all allies, I hope to see all of you there, including Mifune of course. Although, no one from your home will be participating, you can still watch."

All the Kages agreed to attend and the meeting was adjourned. Gaara met with Temari and Kankuro and was just about to attempt to talk to Naruto when he notice Shikamaru whisper something in his ear. Naruto just nodded slightly at whatever Shikamaru had just told them.

Naruto smiled at all the Kages and Mifune when he placed his hands on both Sasuke's and Shikamaru's shoulders.

"Excuse me for this, but I have a situation that requires my attention, I do apologize many times for this."

And in a flash Naruto was gone, everyone then understood why Naruto apologized. Using jutsu in the room where the Hokage Summit was to be held was against the rules, but they knew it must have been an urgent matter so the just brushed it aside.

Gaara was a little disappointed that he didn't get a chance to talk to Naruto, but that means that he still had time to think, he would definitely talk to him at the Chunnin Exams, which was in two weeks.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter, I should really be doing homework, but nope. That's not what I'm doing. Thank you for the story alerts.

**Melyway:**

Thank you! I wanted to celebrate a bit since I've been sixteen for officially four days! Also this is my form of procrastination.

**izzyrawr:**

Here's the ext chapter, thank you for being patient with me. Even though this chapter was put up in a flash. Have fun!

**SomeRandomFangirl15:**

First, I love your name xD And thank you, you're so lucky I was actually in the process of typing up my author's note when I read that review. And the next chapter might not be up until Wednesday or so, but that's still a quick update compared to lots of people. That must be the only reason I'm so loved, I update quickly xD

Thank you for the reviews you three lovely souls c:

**Here's the plots for my Naruhina fiction, some of you are going to hate me:**

AU of sorts. Nagato changes Naruto perspective of the world when they meet at the tall tower. Naruto joins the Akatsuki, and trains under the six Pains'. Naruto become stronger, and the stronger he gets them more hatred he has. When Hinata sees Naruto on her way back from a mission with her team he reeks of evil and his used to be blue eyes, were a permanent red with slits as pupils. When Nagato meets his inevitable death, Naruto become the leader of the Akatsuki. When Sasuke attempts to bring his revenge on Itachi, after he killed Itachi, he is stopped in a flash by Naruto, who is protecting one of his key members of the Akatsuki. Sasuke makes a deal with Naruto and he joins the Akatsuki with a promise from Naruto, that he could fight Itachi when the Akatsuki completed their goal. Have both Naruto and Sasuke fallen into the darkness? Will their friends from Konoha be able to pull them from the black? NaruHina, evil brothers SasuNaru, evil Itachi, and SasuSaku

**Update:****Sorry if you guys thought there was a new chapter up but I've realized recently that I made a HUGE mistake. You see, in the chapter when Naruto tells Sasuke he is going on vacation, I confirm that Neji is dead. Then in the last two chapters or so I started mentioning his name as if he was an acting character in this fan fiction, so I had to go back and change Neji into Kiba, and make sure I kept Hinata with Kiba and CHouji with Ino, because at one point I was going to put KibaIno and NejiHina but that just doesn't work with the fan fic. The next chapter is coming up soon, I actually writing it right now but please understand that I have a lot of work to do and that I'm trying my best, thank you.**

**-S-**


	8. Politics Doesn't Love

Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru appeared in an instant in the hotel room they had reserved. Kiba and Ino were hunched over the table in deep thought, Ino was startled when they came out of nowhere; but Kiba, who was used to it, just shrugged it off. Naruto sat next to Kiba and invaded his personal space by leaning over to see the documents.

"So whaddaya got for me Kiba?"

Kiba cleared his throat, "Well it seems like they were actually planning to go after well… Uchiha."

Naruto's playful composure totally vanished when he furrowed his brows. To say he was angry was an understatement, but Sasuke could take care of himself, even with his chakra being cut in half but a jutsu seal they had placed on him. He supposed he was just angry because they were going after another of his precious people, but for some reason he didn't think that was it.

However, he was the Hokage and he couldn't plunge his village into a war just because of his personal feelings. He was going to work this out with the Storm Village, with words, no fighting; unless absolutely necessary.

Everyone was staring at Naruto as he went deep into thought, they were all amazed that his thinking face made him look like a Gennin again. Naruto suddenly perked up and his face looked like he had come to a conclusion.

Sasuke, who was still amused by Naruto's thinking face, joked, "Don't think to hard Naruto, you'll wear yourself out."

Naruto stood up, "This is not time to be joking Sasuke. It's time to put my plan into action.

Kiba and Shikamaru, we are going to the Village Hidden in the Storms. Sasuke and Ino will stay here."

Everyone was taken aback by the comment Naruto had made towards Sasuke. Sasuke was angry at the fact that he was stuck with his ex-fangirl and Chouji-lover.

He protested, "Naruto-"

"Your Hokage has given you an order to stay here. As long as I am on Hokage duty you are not to show me disrespect by addressing me by my name, and trying to argue with me about the orders I've given you.

Ino, make sure he doesn't leave, use a paralysis jutsu if you must. I will limit his chakra down to almost nothing."

Naruto preformed some hand seals and pressed the seal on his shoulder, which was right by his pressure pint, while Sasuke was still in shock about what Naruto had told him.

"Now, we are off."

Naruto turned to Kiba and Shikamaru, they nodded their head and they were off by a gust on the wind. The only evidence that they were there at all was that the door was left wide open.

**~-The Village of the Storms-~**

The three arrived at the gates of the Village Hidden in the Storms, Naruto turned and halted the two men behind him.

"I'm going in alone, stay here if you must, but DO NOT enter."

Shikamaru stopped the Rokudaime Hokage with his shadow jutsu, "I thought we agreed earlier that we would go in if anything out of the ordinary happened."

Naruto went against Shikamaru's jutsu and disappeared in a puff of smoke in an instant leaving a note behind:

_Sent Gamakichi and Gamatatsu earlier. They used the reverse summoning jutsus. Do not come unless I give you a flare signal that is a written order._

The bottom of the note had a drawing of a chibi Naruto sticking out his tongue and making a peace sign with his left hand.

Shikamaru and Kiba couldn't help but smile a bit when they saw the note.

"For a Hokage, he's more troublesome then he's worth."

"You're right but it's nice to see he's still the same underneath."

"So Kiba, how is plan AHO going?"

"It's going pretty well actually, we spend a lot more time together, she's still in love with Naruto. I don't think that's something I can change you know, he was her first love and all."

"At least you're not expecting too much, expectations always lead to failure."

"Thanks ol' wise advisor."

Naruto walked into the Storm Village and the grown-ups and parents would hide away along with their family when they read his cloak that read _Sixth Hokage. _The few children who were playing in the streets without their parents came up to the kind-looking blonde.

"Mister, come and play with us!"

Naruto laughed and patted the 6 children on the head.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" Run along now."

They all left happily, chasing each other around, playing tag.

Naruto was walking towards the building he assumed was the house of the head because it was the tallest, when he felt many ninjas trying to sneak attack him. The first attack was a kunai thrown behind him that Naruto caught with two fingers. Naruto smirked as he flipped the kunai in his hand and threw it so that it deflected the next three kunai that were thrown to the right of him.

"All of you can come out now, let's see here; there's four behind me, two to the left, four in front, and two to the right. Man, that isn't nearly enough, well at least you are all Jounin-level or I'd be insulted.

Ahh… and here comes the big man."

Just like Naruto had said a light-skinned man with teal hair, black eyes, teal ninja vest that comes with a hood, black ninja gear, black ninja sandals, and a black ninja headband with a lightning bolt emerging from a cloud.

"My name is Raitoningu Tiru-Sutomu, I am the Head of this village. Do you wish to speak with me, Sir Hokage?"

"Yes I'd like you to explain why you are trying to kidnap some of my villagers, also I'd like you to call back your men, I can feel their menacing emotions and it's starting to dampen my mood."

"Fall back!"

They did as they were told, and Raitoningu led Naruto to his office. Twenty minutes later the two men shook on their agreement. Raitoningu called out to the guard standing behind the door.

"Burakku, bring to me my daughter."

A few minutes later; a medium toned girl, with teal hair, big black eyes, and a long black kimono with intricate teal designs came in. She was breath-taking, also her large sad eyes suited her perfectly and made her different. Raitoningu stood up and place a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"This is my daughter Serena Tiru-Sutomu. My only child, you will be going with them to the leaf."

"Yes father."

Naruto took her hand, "Nice to meet you Serena, I sent a note earlier with one of my summons to my guards who were waiting by the gate, they should be waiting for us at the hotel room. We will be leaving here tomorrow. Excuse me for this it will feel just a bit strange, good to meet you Raitoningu Tiru-Sutomu, I'm glad we could come to an agreement."

And in a hazy orange flash Serena and Naruto disappeared.

"So that is the famous flash jutsu, one day my daughter will know this jutsu and she will be married."

**~-Back At The Hotel-~**

Naruto and Serena appeared in the middle of the room and this time everyone was startled because a girl with the most unusual hair color appeared next to him.

Ino was the first to speak up, "Naruto who is this girl?"

"She is Serena Tiru-Sutomu, she is the reason we are going to be at peace. We agreed that I would take her to the Leaf, where I will teach her my best jutsus, some will be modified. She can't teach anyone else except for the children, she has with the person she married. If I don't find someone for her to marry soon, I will be her wedded husband."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, "A political wedding? She's barley thirteen!"

"I am the Hokage, I must do what I can to keep the peace, Sasuke. For now she will have the privileges that my fiancé would have. I'm not discussing this anymore, I do not wish for her to be uncomfortable."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And another problem occurs! For both Gaara and Sasuke, let's see what happens!**

**SomeRandomFangirl15:**

_Thanks for that, it came to me in a dream... Like seriously it did, most of my fan fictions do in all honesty! _

**izzyrawr:**

_Sometimes I surprise myself, you now. Because my stories aren't really planned, every chapter is a rough draft, so I know as much as you guys. I'm a last minute decision person. But I hope they stay on good terms._

**-S-**

**Edited: **_8/12/2014_


	9. A Three-Tail Refusal

**~-About Two Weeks Later-~**

The next two weeks in Konoha were a bit chaotic; the third part of the Chunnin Exams were coming up and many things had to be prepared. Naruto was locked in his office for the 2 weeks and would only allow the people who were assigned mission to enter. He hasn't had a personal conversation with any of his friends, in fact he has been rarely seen by anyone in the village.

The only one who has seen him is Serena, he would go back to his house, where she was currently staying, for lunch. Serena wasn't allowed to go see the village, they were planning to announce their treaty with the Storm Village at the beginning of the third round of the Chunnin Exams. No one was even allowed to visit her, not that she minded, she liked being alone. She lived with Naruto and they hardly even talked, at lunch he'd do all the talking.

She knew she should, because he could end up being her husband one day, but it's not like they were every going to love each other, even if they got to know the other. She saw the way his eyes shined whenever Naruto talked about his friends Gaara and Sasuke. She wasn't going to let him marry her, she was going to help him solve his love issues, and she wanted to find love on her own. She only had two more weeks left, and she was determined to help.

Serena refused to be an object of a treaty, she was human. She had flesh and bones, she won't allow herself to be objectified anymore. She didn't care if it wasn't lady-like to disobey her father's orders, she was done being a lady.

**~-1 Day before the 3****rd**** Part of the Chunnin Exam-~**

It was a little before lunch time and Serena was preparing the food to be eaten by both her and Naruto. She had a plan in her mind, she was finally going to talk to Naruto. For the weeks she's been there she'd only nod, shake her head, and say either "Thank You" or "Excuse me." But she was going to have a full conversation with him, and try if she can, without stepping on any toes, to help him.

Naruto came into the house and saw the table filled with lots of different kinds of food.

"Jeez Serena-san, you didn't have to make so much food! Arigato! But what is this all for?"

"No reason Sir Hokage, I just wanted to thank you for allowing me to stay, and request for you to allow me to be of more help."

Naruto sat, "Please Serena, you are my guest. I don't want you to do the work by yourself, but for now on you can cook both lunch and dinner, but I'll do all the cleaning."

"Arigato Naruto-san."

"This is the longest conversation we've had, tell me more about yourself, Serena-san."

"Well my birthday is on July 31st, I am thirteen year's old, and I am an only child. My father is the head of the Storm Village, my mother died when I was born, but from what I've heard my mother was a beautiful and kind women. I have the same hair and eyes as my father; but they say I'm still the spitting image of my mother, especially since I started growing my hair long. My father is a bit cold, they say it's because I remind him to much of mother."

"You're story kind of reminds me of my friend Hinata, but her father started warming up to her. When we announce the treaty, I'll introduce you to her. But I have one more thing to ask, why is you're father in such a hurry to marry you?"

At that question Serena bit her lip.

"Well my father said I'm allowed to tell you, but no one else is to know."

"Alright, you've got my word!"

"I am to be the jinchuriki of the three tails, but because my chakra coils are already formed, once I do I won't be able to bear any children. This is my father's way of trying to give me an adult life before I don't have the chance."

Naruto rubbed his chin.

"Well I guess I understand, but I thought that only a baby, whose chakra coils haven't developed yet, could serve as the vessel of tailed beast."

"My family has a special blood line limit we are long distance relatives of the Kurama Clan, where they specialized in genjutsu we specialize in chakra control. We can take in natural energy without thinking about it, we control our chakra so finely that we can empty out our chakra to almost nothing. We also have giant chakra reserves, so in other words there should be little to no problems in resetting my chakra coils.

"That bloodline limit is really different. What's its name?"

"Sogo Seigyo."

"Total Control huh? That's a cool name."

They had finished eating and Serena was picking up the plates. Naruto got up and started washing them. Serena was disappointed in herself, she spent the entire time talking about herself instead of helping him. As a last minute resort Serena placed her hand on his shoulder while he was washing the dishes. Naruto turned to look at her with a wide-eyed expression.

"Arigato Naruto-san, I've never had someone to talk to and today is the most I've talked in my entire life. To repay you, I will tell you that I will not let you marry me. You are a good person who has already sacrificed so much for your village, you deserve to have a marriage filled with love. I will find someone to marry, even if it is some stranger. Also, I can tell you are a bit in a mess, but if I will say that whoever it is making you feel this way, just isn't the one for you."

Naruto's eyed teared up and Serena ran out of the room, a bit embarrassed from how much she's spoken today.

Naruto smiled and yelled into the doorway of the hall, "Arigato Serena-chan!"

_Okay I know exactly what to say to Gaara tomorrow._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Whoop whoop! This chapter was smooth sailing! I put this chapter up quickly before you guys started assuming things like Serena would fall in love with Naruto and blah blah blah. No, this is a NaruSasuNaru fan fiction and it will stay that way. So finally we are coming to the part where everyone finds out about Serena. There's going to be a very angry Sasuke, a suprised Gaara, a blushing Gennin, an observant Serena, and an oblivious Naruto (as usual).**

**LouiseUchiha:**

I am anything but serious.

**Edited: **_August 15, 2014_


	10. Plan: Good-bye, I loved you

**~-Third Part of the Chunnin Exam-~**

Everyone sat patiently in the tournament area waiting for the Hokage to begin the opening ceremony. Naruto arrived at the balcony that was set up for all the Kages, their guards, and Serena.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen! Today's event is the third part of the Chunnin Exams. The third part will be a tournament, but if one loses and they show that they have the qualities of a Chunnin they will still be promoted. Today's participants are Moegi, Udon, Konohamaru, Daiki, Hitomi, Hikaru, Ichigo, Hanabi, Takumi, and Masako.

But before we get on with the fights, I have a few people to introduce. Joining us here today are the Kazekage, Tsuchikage, Mizukage, and Raikage."

They all came up to their chair on the right side of Naruto's, Gaara sat right next to Naruto. However, immediately, all the Kages and the people noticed that there was an empty chair on his left side.

"Also, as you all know, quite a while ago some ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Storms tried to kidnap our Head Clans' bloodline limits and family jutsus. They did that because they feared that we would overpower them, however I talked to the person in charge of their village and we settled this matter. And finally, I'd like to introduce to you my current fiancé, Serena Tiru-Sutomu."

The people were shocked to hear that the Hokage was engaged and were just curious to see who the girl was. She walked out, and she was beautiful; she was wearing a jumpsuit that looked exactly like the old ones Naruto used to wear, but hers were fitted for a girl and was black and teal. The baggy clothes still showed her curvy figure, her black leaf headband and sandals went perfectly with her outfit, and her long teal hair was put up in the standard kunoichi ponytail with her bangs covering up her forehead. She walked with such confidence and rhythm that your eyes were just drawn to her. She stood in front of her chair and spoke out to the crowd:

"A message from me and the Hokage to the participants:

We hope everyone does their best, and if this generation is as great as we all think it is, we know you will all have what it takes to become a Chunnin. Unfortunately, we won't be able to see all the fights because we have other matters to attend to, but in the end we know you guys fought with everything you had. Thank you for participating in the Chunnin Exam and thank you for allowing me to stay in your beautiful village, people of Konoha."

Serena certainly did manage to charm everyone, even the 5 Kages, and they all applauded loudly at the end of her speech. Naruto and Serena held hands as they bowed and as they left the stage. They stood in the doorway, acting like a couple in love, Naruto's back hid the view from the other Kages, but it looked like they were kissing each other. After a few second of what looked like them sucking each others face they walked always from each other, making a show to drag their hands behind them, as if they didn't want to let each other go.

**~-The Other 4 Kages Talk during Naruto's and Serena's "Show"-~**

The Mizukage started giggling, "Oh what a lovely couple they are and they're getting married. They are going to have some very attractive blonde and teal babies."

The Tsuchikage grunted, "Youngsters these days, they fall in love quickly, and get married the next day."

The Raikage looked away, "I always thought he was going to end up with the pink-haired girl, but this girl looks like she can handle him."

The Kazekage spoke a bit quietly, "Yes indeed, she does seem worthy."

"Come on Kazekage one of your closest friends is getting married, be more ecstatic!"

The Mizukage playfully tapped him on his shoulder.

After that an ANBU Guard and the Kazekage left the balcony.

**~-Serena and Sasuke-~**

Serena was sitting in an office, which was set up for her, it was on the other side of Naruto's, farthest from the Kage balcony. They had set it up for her so that she could look through the Leaf's bachelor list while watching the fights through a large window panel and a sound system.

She was looking through the files carefully, when she felt someone's presence behind the door, which was odd because no one was supposed to know she was here. She grabbed a kunai and through it at the door, right were the person's face would be.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Sasuke came in.

"Oh it's _you_, what do you want?"

Sasuke stood sanding by the door as Serena hid the files away.

"I want to know what you're up to."

"Me? Nothing that is important to you."

"If it involves Naruto it is important to me, I am an ANBU, and I'm supposed to protect him from threats."

"Oh? And I'm a threat? You should double check your 'facts' there buddy-boy, because the only one hurting Naruto is the Kazekage and you."

At this comment, Sasuke was speechless.

"If you love him as much as you swear you do, then get over that famous Uchiha pride, and tell him. Because if you don't it'll be too late."

Serena opened up back the files so Sasuke could clearly see that she had no intensions of marrying Naruto.

She bit the tip of her pen as she looked over the next file, "Although, I don't know how much good it will do you anymore, it seems like Naruto has already made his choice."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he quickly left Serena's temporary office.

_Heh, step one is complete, now let's hope Naruto does his part well._

Serena went back to look through a new file, of a boy who happens to be fighting in the 5th round.

He is a close friend of Naruto, his uncle was a Jounin, and it says that he uses some jutsus that Naruto taught him.

_Konohamaru Sarutobi, my father would approve, and you're pretty cute._

**~-Gaara and Naruto-~**

Naruto was sitting in an office that was placed for him to finish paperwork, and that looked exactly like Serena's but it was right under the Kage balcony.

Gaara knocked while Naruto was focusing on the paper work of Serena's citizen transfer.

"Enter.

What is it?"

Naruto looked up to see Gaara, "Oh Gaara! Sorry! No one is really supposed to know I'm here, so I didn't expect to see you."

Naruto shook Gaara's hand and abruptly sat down, which upset Gaara because usually Naruto would give him a bone crushing hug and kiss him fiercely. But that was and is after all, his fault. Did Naruto think that they were broken up?

Gaara took a seat across from Naruto, "I need to talk to you."

Naruto held up his hand, "I know what you're going to say Gaara, but I have something to say. You're not ready for the serious kind of relationship I'm ready for. If it took you that long to tell me you loved me back, and be sure about it, then it's obvious. I'm sorry Gaara but I've made up my mind."

"You've fallen for him again haven't you?"

"I haven't picked anyone Gaara, I'm just getting what I deserve."

Gaara's voice cracked at bit, and he was about to cry when Naruto suddenly appeared by his side, he crashed him into a wall and kissed Gaara. Gaara knew this wasn't the usual kind of kiss they shared, it was meant to say good-bye.

After Naruto broke off the kiss, he opened the door for Gaara, but not before wiping off the tear streams from his face. Right before Gaara walked out, Naruto gave him advice:

"You can't take too long in love, Gaara."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Credit for the last line goes to** izzyrawr**. So because I'm not getting my laptop for another two months or so and I'm almost done with this fan fiction I was planning to make a fan fiction.

This one won't be in the world of Naruto. This one will be in the Black Butler world, after Ciel is turned into a demon. It will take place tens or hundreds of years later, Ciel makes a contract with a girl who remind him of himself. Except she will be from a Noble family from America, a little after the American Revolution is won. Her family will be a mafia family, like in The Family, except you know British. Ciel will act as her fiance but she has lots of lovers, because they aren't really together. It will have a bit of SebaCiel.

**-S-**

**Update: **_August 19, 2014_


	11. Finally

Gaara walked down the hallway and there he saw Sasuke running towards where he just exited from. Gaara smirked at the sight of a desperate Sasuke, at least the one he loved will be happy.

In all honestly that was enough for him.

**~-Sasuke and Naruto-~**

Sasuke busted into Naruto's makeshift office.

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked up from his paperwork to see Sasuke glistening with a bit of sweat. He rubbed the back of his neck and sat on his desk knowingly.

"Geez, this is the second time someone has interrupted me from my work. Now, what do you want?"

Naruto smirked, which made him looks like the fox he had sealed within him. Sasuke blushed, realizing he had to say out loud what he's been thinking.

"N-Naruto, I just wanted to tell you that I want you to cook me dinner, and sleep on my lap, and be with me. I want to be with you."

Naruto grinned goofily and it even made Sasuke crack a smile and his heart beat faster.

Naruto went up to Sasuke and gave him a deep passionate kiss, his tongue slipped into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke was dazed by the experience Naruto had but when he realized that he was being submissive, he started fighting back. But he was no competition against Naruto's wicked tongue. Naruto pulled back to resupply his hair.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't control myself with you being so willing."

Sasuke glared at the last comment and crashed their lips together. He pushed Naruto onto his office chair and sat on his lap as he explored his cavern. Being on Naruto's lap and having his lips on Naruto's felt so perfect Sasuke was ushering for more.

His hands roamed around Naruto's body and eventually his hands slipped under Naruto's shirt. Naruto's eyes widened and he pushed Sasuke back a bit.

Sasuke growled just a bit.

"Sasuke dont'cha think this is going a bit too fast?"

Leave it to Naruto to be the voice of reason in a passionate moment.

"Naruto, I've had to see you with Gaara. You guys went on vacation together, and I just know that you guys did it. I can't stand the thought that you were with him, I want to be with you too, like that, intimately. I don't care if this is too fast and that I'm probably setting us up for a disaster, but I want to be selfish with you."

Naruto suddenly felt guilty, guilty that he hadn't waited for Sasuke to come around, but he would make it up to him.

**~-Dirty Stuff and… Yeah.-~**

Naruto pushed Sasuke back towards him and soon enough they were all over each other. Sasuke and Naruto were shirtless in second and they were getting harder with every movement. Naruto laid his hand on Sasuke's firm ass and gently started rubbing their clothed erections together. After that Sasuke couldn't take the heat anymore and stripped Naruto bare, Naruto did the same to Sasuke.

They continued to rub their erections together while Naruto played with Sasuke's pink nubs. Sasuke moaned loudly and continued to rub harder against Naruto, coming closer to his climax. However, Naruto stopped him, while Sasuke whimpered at the loss of movement, Naruto laid Sasuke across his desk, moving all the paper work and office supplies not so neatly on the floor.

Once Sasuke's small body was laid on the desk, Naruto worked his way to Sasuke's throbbing heat. He wrapped his mouth around the heat and Sasuke let out a gasp of delight. Sasuke subconsciously started bucking his hips into Naruto's mouth, causing Naruto to deep throat him. Naruto put a firm grip on Sasuke's hips to keep him from moving, he teased him with his tongue for causing him to choke, and soon enough there was pre-cum dripping from Sasuke's tip. Naruto stopped the blow job once he tasted Sasuke's pre-cum, he hadn't made it up to him yet.

It on swift movement Naruto turned Sasuke around so that Sasuke's bottom was facing up. Naruto nipped the base of Sasuke's neck, as he shoved his fingers in Sasuke's mouth so that he can coat them. Sasuke took this as an opportunity to tease Naruto a bit by sucking slowing on his three fingers with his fingers lubricated, Naruto slowly made his way to prepare Sasuke's hole. But before he did he whispered in Sasuke's ear, sending chills down his spine:

"This is going to feel strange a bit; I'll try to be gentle, but I don't know if I will be able to control myself."

His finger somehow managed to slip in when Naruto was speaking, Naruto let Sasuke get comfortable for a bit, and after wards he started moving his finger in and out of Sasuke. Naruto was right when he said it would feel strange a bit, but after a while Sasuke was enjoying himself, once he started thrusting back to the finger, Naruto slipped in the second one. Sasuke flinched in pain. But once Naruto started scissoring Sasuke for a while, stretching him out for something so much bigger he started thrusting back into the fingers again. When Naruto finally slipped in his third finger Sasuke let out a whimper of pain, it took him a while longer to get used to the foreign objects, but once Naruto moved them and touched a sensitive spot, he was in heaven.

When Naruto found Sasuke's prostate he quickly removed his fingers. Sasuke was about to glare at him but when he turned he saw Naruto positioning himself to enter Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened at the length of Naruto, he didn't see how _that_ was going to fit. Anyhow he wasn't going to back out now, even though he hated his position, Naruto knew what to do and he didn't.

Naruto slowly entered Sasuke, stopping for a while every time he saw Sasuke flinching a bit. When he was up to the hilt in Sasuke's tight heat, Naruto was about to lose control right then and there. But he contained himself and slowly started exiting and entering Sasuke. Sasuke was panting for air, it felt so good but it hurt a bit. Then, Naruto hit Sasuke's prostate full on and Sasuke saw pure white, he even screamed a little, until Naruto covered his mouth to keep anyone from coming in.

Naruto kept Sasuke's mouth covered as he started thrusting into him. Sasuke's tight walls made Naruto come so close, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's ignored erection and started pumping rhythmically to his thrusts. Sasuke screamed into Naruto's hand and Naruto bit his tongue to keep him from screaming, as they both came together.

**~-End of Dirty Stuff-~**

They left a mess all over his desk and Naruto fell on to his chair, naked and dirty. They stood there in silence, trying to catch their breath.

Sasuke was the first to speak, "Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Sasuke."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Last chapter, thanks for being patient with me. I put up the first chapter for my Black Butler fan fiction it's called A Deal With A Demon and One Hell of A Butler. My next Naruhine fan fiction won't be up for another month or two so this one I will be writing meanwhile. I'm also writing a very, very short book called The Chance, an original piece, it focuses on the after affects of attempted suicide, so if anyone wants to read that just tell me and I'll put it up on my tumblr and post the link.**

**-S-**


End file.
